MIRROR
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Sasuke yang terlambat menyadari. Pada kaca yang retak dan darah yang mengalir, ia bercerita. SNS


**MIRROR**

**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

**Pair: S.N.S**

**Rate: T**

**Warn: soft yaoi, just little fic. Short.**

**MIRROR**

Naruto,

Jika aku bisa, mungkin aku akan lebih dulu datang padamu dan berkata—

Aku mencintaimu.

Mengecup keningmu dalam diam yang hambar. Aku menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang manis. Sebagai alasan bagiku untuk datang dan berdo'a. Pada sang pemilik nyawa, aku mengadu. Kembalikan dia padaku. Sebagai ciptaanMu yang suci pada tatapan entah keberapa setelah kami berjumpa.

Engkau tentu mendengarku.

Kata-kata terlambat—meneriakiku dalam sepi yang dingin. Do'aku menguap bersama hembusan napasku yang mengepul dan menghilang di dalam gumpalan udara yang pengap. Setelah beradu dalam hamparan mimpi yang buram, aku menemukan diriku terduduk sendiri. Menangis tanpa air mata. Kering, tandus. Aku diam, mengorek kerongkonganku untuk tetap bersuara. Mendendangkan senandung mimpi yang sama. Rindu yang sama. Harapan yang sama. Namun dalam kenyataan yang jauh bertolak belakang—maksudku, berbeda.

Ini lelucon—bisikku. Pada refleksi semu di cermin yang kusam dan terbalur bercak-bercak noda yang tak bernama. Karena memang tak perlu dinamai.

Tanganku terangkat, mengusap tiap bercak-bercak noda itu. Mencoba melihat, bagaimana aku. Bagaimana aku yang telah kehilangan jiwanya.

Untuk yang pertama kali, aku tersenyum pada gambaran menyedihkan diriku. Tak ubahnya manusia gila yang tertawa-tawa di hadapan cermin retak. Secara verbal, cermin retak itu berteriak—kau gila! Kau gila! Sekalian saja hancurkan aku!

Dan aku menuruti permintaannya dengan melempar sebuah vas bunga.

Lagi, jika aku memiliki kesempatan, aku tak akan menjadi gila seperti ini—sebut saja begitu. Kau boleh mengataiku sinting atau apapun itu jenisnya. Tapi, aku sangat yakin jika kau mengalami hal yang sama, tak hanya tertawa-tawa di depan cermin, kau mungkin akan menggantung sebelah kakimu di tiang bendera depan sekolah tua di ujung jalan. Angker.

Refleksi wajahku kembali tertawa-tawa, menghakimiku di dalam serpihan cermin yang tersisa. Memicing, menyeringai. Dia mengajakku bicara. Berdialog dengan hubungan transparan antar dua manusia gila yang saling melempar tawa sardonic. Tidak—hanya aku yang manusia di sini.

" Siapa kau? Berhenti tertawa-tawa tanpa suara seperti itu. Mengerikan." Geramku padanya. Dia tak berhenti tertawa.

Berhenti manusia gila!

Atau aku yang gila di sini?

" **Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain memandangi dirimu sendiri di cermin? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau gila! Kau tak melakukan apa-apa!"** suara itu membentakku.

"Kau tak berhak membentakku! Aku tuanmu!"

"**Aku tak pernah merasa menjadi budakmu!"**

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!"

"**Berhenti bersikap seperti laki-laki gila."**

"Aku tidak gila. Kau yang gila!"

"**Laki-laki itu membuatmu seperti ini. Apa yang ia berikan padamu? Apa yang kau berikan padanya? Penolakan. Hanya penolakan yang menumpuk menjadi gunung. Kemudian meletuskan kekecewaannya. Dan pergi. Pergi."**

"Bukan dosaku. Aku hanya menuruti naluriku."

"**Naluri? Kau tak ubahnya hewan jika kau**** hanya**** menuruti nalurimu."**

Aku terdiam. Demi apapun di dunia ini. Aku berdoa'a, pada segala apa yang ada. Pada Tuhan, pada malaikat, pada iblis sekalipun.

Cabut nyawaku! Sekarang!

Aku lebih suka mati—atau menjadi roh gentayangan bagi manusia yang masih hidup. Daripada menggentayangi diriku sendiri. Aku seperti hantu yang keluar di siang hari, menjadi lelaki gila di malam hari. Berbicara di depan cermin, memecahkannya dengan gemetar lalu merangkainya kembali.

Perasaanku seperti kertas yang dicoret-coret sembarangan untuk kemudian diremas, dilempar ke dalam tong sampah dan dibakar bersamaan. Ironis.

Pergolakan ini membuatku mengerti. Penyesalan, sesal, terlambat atau apapun itu. Tak ada gunanya.

Membiarkan diriku menjadi laki-laki setengah gila, karena kehilangan sosokmu. Aku mengalah pada takdir yang menyeretku, lebih jauh, lebih dalam. Lebih gila.

Aku tak mungkin membiarkan mulutku tertawa-tawa di hadapanmu bersama lontaran pernyataan cinta yang menjijikkan. Aku muak. Tapi, itu dulu. Bersama idiom-idiom tentang keegoisan, kasta, dan gengsi yang menenggelamkanku.

Karena aku seorang Uchiha Sasuke—

Yang sombong.

Pada serpihan-serpihan cermin yang retak, aku menangis. Pada gesekan kaca dengan lantai yang kakofoni, aku tertunduk lemah. Tertawa hambar, tersenyum duka. Meratapi kebodohan yang lucu, menggelikan. Aku membiarkanmu pergi, melayang. Bersama setitik air mata yang kuketahui jatuh setelah aku menutup pintu pagar rumahku. Kau bergetar, dan aku membiarkannya.

Aku mencintaimu.

Maaf.

Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku tahu itu, aku tahu jantungmu berdetak kencang saat berada beberapa centi dariku. Aku tahu, ada rasa yang bergetar saat kau bersandar dalam diam di bahuku. Aku tahu, tapi sayangnya aku tak mau tahu.

Maaf, aku terlambat menyadarinya.

Kali pertama aku melihatmu terdiam di bawah gumpalan awan hitam yang hampir terjatuh, aku memilih mengeluarkan payung dan membukanya di atas kepalamu. Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukannya? bisa beri tahu aku?

Aku tak pernah tahu alasan mengapa.

Lelaki di cermin itu muncul lagi. Kembali tertawa. Kali ini aku seolah dapat mendengar ringkikannya yang melengking bagai kuda disembelih. Aku bangkit. Menggenggam serpihan kaca yang tajam, merobek kulit telapak tanganku yang kapalan. Aku membiarkan darahnya terjatuh, gemercik laksana hujan di hari itu.

Suara kaca yang berbenturan, menandai tangisanku yang mulai meledak. Mengalir bersama rembesan darah yang menganak sungai di antara celah-celah kaca yang ku genggam. Aku sudah mati rasa.

" Bisa beri tahu aku, mengapa dadaku selalu berdegup kencang saat aku berada di dekatmu?" bisikmu pada udara lembab yang dingin. Menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku. Waktu itu, kau masih temanku.

Ketika itu ku ingin berteriak—kau jatuh cinta padaku! Katakan! Katakan!

Pada akhirnya hanya menjadi frasa yang menggumpal di tenggorokanku dan ditumbuhi belatung. Aku memilih melupakannya.

"Entahlah, hanya kau yang bisa mengetahuinya." Jawabku agak bijaksana bersama sudut bibirku yang tertarik kaku.

Aku merasakan hembusan napasmu menerpa bahuku yang tak terbungkus. Kau melingkarkan syal yang kuberikan di leherku. Aroma tubuhmu masih tertinggal. Aroma keringat, parfum dan aroma-aroma lain yang bercampur menjadi kombinasi memabukkan.

"Beri tahu aku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Carilah jawabannya, hanya kau yang tahu. Bukankah seharusnya begitu? Mengenai jantungmu, kurasa kau harus pergi ke dokter."

Aku tertawa, dan kau tidak.

Mengingat saat-saat itu, membuatku tahu, aku adalah lelaki terbodoh yang pernah ada. Menyimpan perasaanku sebagai sesuatu yang hanya aku yang memiliki.

Bayangan di dalam cermin itu mengejekku. Membuatku tertawa. Melengking memecah deru hujan dan langit yang bersendawa.

Pada cermin-cermin yang retak, aku bercerita. Mengadu. Bisakah kau beri tahu aku cara untuk menghentikan semua ini. Menghentikanku menjadi lelaki gila yang menertawai dirinya sendiri di depan serpihan cermin yang hancur.

Bisakah?

Bagaimana?

Naruto, aku menunggumu, menjemputku dalam tetes darah yang menghitam. Ketika aku percaya bahwa aku iblis dan kau malaikatnya.

Pada cermin-cermin yang retak, aku melihatmu merangkulku di sana.

**Fin or long fic version?**

**A/N**: mengetiknya di tengah malam. Saya malah ketakutan membayangkan refleksi saya berbicara pada saya sendiri. Hiiiee~~~

Jadi, mau review? Based on author story. Gue dhewe lhoh...


End file.
